Mechanical aids to personal washing have long been known. An example of this is the well known washcloth. Another type of washing aid is a pouf, which is made of a mesh-like plastic material. The pouf is used in association with e.g., a liquid cleansing material.
It is sometimes desirable to sell two products together. An example of this would be the sale of a liquid cleansing material together with a pouf to assist in washing. Devising a package suitable for two separate products presents a challenge to the packaging developer. One aspect of the challenge relates to the need to make both products readily and maximally visible to the consumer. A second aspect of the challenge relates to the desire to minimize packaging materials used, for environmental and cost reasons.
Bayer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,127 discloses a device for holding and displaying footwear having first and second footwear retaining end sections, including recessed areas adapted for the reception of portions of the footwear. The Bayer device includes a central panel and four end panels at each end of the central panel, the third end panel including an aperture for receiving the footwear. The third end panel also includes, optionally, tabs adapted to be folded to strengthen and reinforce the end structures.
NE 303037 discloses what appears to be a package having article receiving circular apertures centrally disposed in each third end panel.
GB 393,630 discloses in FIGS. 1, 2, 4 and 5 racks for cutlery and the like which include apertures in product retaining structures at each end. In FIG. 2, a circular aperture is present in the middle of the third end panel.
Other display cartons in the art include ones disclaimed in Forbes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,957, D'Allesio, U.S. Pat. No. DES 230,572, Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,037, Vrana, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,175, Samalon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,115, Shreve et al., U.S. Pat. No. DES 217,131, Hansen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,566, Tolaas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,275, Rau, U.S. Pat. No. DES 194,514, Pugh, U.S. Pat. No. DES 291,065, Roccaforte, U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,086, Polito et al., U.S. Pat. No. DES 263,566, Roccaforte, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,683 and FR 2,235,841.
WO 95/00116 discloses a polymeric diamond-mesh bath sponge and a liquid cleanser with moisturizer.